The Black Rose
by jewel333
Summary: I have lived for more than 100 years. I'm a demon and nothing will ever change that. That is until i met the Undertaker. Will he give me the strength I need or will he make things worse? ON HOLD!


Summary: I have lived for more than 100 years. I'm a demon and nothing will ever change that. That is until i met the Undertaker. Will he give me the strength I need or will he make things worse?

Discalimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji!

Chapter 1:

I walked along the cementary with five Forget Me Not flowers. I walked along the graves looking for the Knights. My name is Alice Knight and I'm an immortal human with a special arm. When I was 13 years old my family and I got into a bad accident. I had died along with my family but when I did I was offered a chance to live again by a demon. He was the devil king and he offered me his arm if I gave him three things. One: my innecense, two: my arm so he can replace the one he will give me, and three: my families souls. I thought about it and finally agreed because I knew that they hadn't cared about me. They all pretended that was why they were sending me to the orphanage. He said that there will be pain and there was. It was excrusiating, an unbearable pain, as he ripped off my arm but he quickly ripped his own off and attached it to me. I felt the raw power pulse through me as it fused to my shoulder. I then asked him if he could teach me all he knew about it. He tought me to use it, to control it, to use what powers it had and how to summon the power within all the while he tought me about the shinigami, angels and demons. I learned quickly and he liked that. He labeled me as his own daughter and introduced me to his son. Soon, after I learned about demons, both him and his son did a blood bond with me. But soon enough I had to leave. He told me what would happen when I woke up and to be careful. I nodded and said my goodbye's. When I woke up I was still in the crash so I used my new arm to get out of the broken wagon. I then ran and ran until I came to a forest. I have lived there ever since. I am now in the body of a 22 year old woman with long silver hair in a braid, red eyes and pale skin.

Now here I am, 100 years later, standing in front of the people I sold feeling nothing but emptiness. I put one Forget Me Not on each grave. The first one was my Father. His name was John Knight. He had brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. The next was my mother. Her name was Marie Knight. She had black hair, light tan skin and green eyes. After mother was my big brother. His name was Jack Knight. He gained fathers looks and hair and mothers eyes. The next grave was my little sister. Her name was Sophie Knight. She gained mothers looks and hair and had fathers eyes. The last one was mine since no had found my body they thought me dead. I put the last one down and stared at my grave. I sigh and stand up.

"You know it's rude to stare at people while hiding in the shadows." I said out loud and heard a rustle of leaves from the tree above. The graves were placed under a tree that is full bloomed of purple flowers. Then a shinigami came out of the trees leaves. He had long grey hair with his bangs covering his eyes and had some braids here and there and he has pale skin. He is wearing all black and a black top hat that looks ike it has been crushed several times. He tilted his head at me like I was something unknown to him.

"Who are you?" He asks in a creepy tone with a big grin. I nod at the grave and looked at him pointedly. He is by my side in an instant and reading the stone which has my name on it. "So you are Alice Knight? Arn't you supposed to be dead then?" He asks and I nod two times answering both questions. He opened his mouth to ask something else but then I held out my right arm from under my cloak. My hand had a glowing red cross inside a green diamond which is inside a blue circle. It the sign of the devil king, Saten and also my contract sign if i ever wanted to contract sombody. He nodded slowly as if trying to register what was infront of him. He smelled of shock, amazment and surprize even though he had a blank face. He then came out of his thoughts and finally said "if you will fallow me, I will let you stay at my house. I mean, if you would like." I nod and fallow him sensing and smelling he wasn't lying and that he wasn't leading me to a trap. We finally got to a small cottage. It was old, needed a new paint job and just what I liked. I entered seeing lots of coffins and jars around the place. I sat in one of them coffins and it was really comfy. My eyes started to droop and I fell asleep not even knowing that he as watching me the whole time.


End file.
